La locura de Eurovision
by Lady Cid
Summary: Una locura mía donde mi lado fan sale... en una historia de Saint Seiya.


_Saint Seiya, ni Eurovision me pertenecen. Solamente los uso para mi diversión._

 **La locura de Eurovisión**

Uno de los primeros recuerdos de la escudera Danae en el Santuario, tenía que ver con Eurovisión. No entendía del todo la emoción que le daba al señor Saga, tanto que suspendió sus clases de griego para poner la televisión, sentarla a su lado y ponerse a traducirle en un español un poco extraño lo que pasaba en el televisor. Era gracioso, porque francamente no entendía muchos de los idiomas. La primera canción le pareció muy alegre.

—Creo que has oído este idioma antes… bueno, esta cantante se presentó en el Festival hace mucho tiempo, unos once años. Era en los comienzos. Esto inició antes de que yo naciera. Nací el 30 de mayo de 1958. El primer Eurovisión en la historia data de 1956.

—En mi país no hay nada como esto… es chistoso. Yo nací el 13 de mayo de 1966. ¿Quién participó en esa edición?

—¿Conoces a Raphael? Probablemente tus padres lo escuchaban…

—No recuerdo a mis padres. El señor Aldebarán me tomó de un orfanatorio, al igual que al señor Alnath.

A Saga eso le causó tristeza. Pensó que la pequeña merecía unos padres menos duros de lo que era Aldebarán de Tauro. Aunque debía reconocer que era un maestro justo. Pero de eso, no estaban hablando…

—Bueno, Raphael es un artista español que participó en el festival el año en que tú naciste. También lo hizo al año siguiente.

—Comprendo…

La jovencita guardó silencio para ver la tele con él. Parecía un niño chiquito, como ella, cantando las canciones que le gustaban. Cuando pasó una canción en español, que por cierto, también le había gustado al señor Saga, cantó con él, sin importarle si luego la regañaba…

Pero el joven Santo de Géminis no lo hizo, sino que la aplaudió y le dijo:

—¡No sabía que cantabas tan bonito, Danae!

La niña se sonrojó completamente y lo miró con ojos grandes, detrás de sus enormes anteojos de pasta que recién le había conseguido el señor Aldebarán, cuando se dio cuenta de que era miope y no miraba nada de lejos.

—Gracias, señor… —replicó la mexicana con tierna timidez, para luego seguir viendo el resto de las canciones con una gran sonrisa. Podía no entender la gran mayoría de las canciones, pero se propuso a estudiar muchos de los idiomas que oía allí. Le pareció una cosa divertida e interesante, sobre todo cuando el señor le dijo:

—Vaya, Israel participó aunque no sea europeo. No importa, el hebreo es un idioma muy lindo. ¿No lo crees así?

—¡Es verdad! Pero, ¿dónde queda Israel, señor?— preguntó la chica, curiosa.

—Queda en Asia Menor… aunque sigue siendo mediterráneo. Nuestro Mar pasa por allí, mi pequeña niña. Sería genial que Grecia participara en Eurovisión. Bueno, tal vez el próximo año.

—¡Ya verá que sí, señor!

Saga le revolvió las trenzas, cuando notó el vestido que usaba: era de color azul marino. Le pareció un color un poco serio, pero esta niña era muy madura para su edad. Era seria y no tenía que decirle que guardara silencio, aunque podía divertirse con Mu y Alnath jugando a las escondidas en los enormes templos de Aries y Tauro, sacándole canas al Patriarca y al maestro Aldebarán. Héctor solía regañarlo a su edad, junto a Aiolos. El maestro de Aiolos, Alexander era un niño más… se preguntaba si seguía con la sierva Sebnem, todavía.

—Bueno, espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho con mis cosas, pero solamente es una vez al año.

¿Aburrirse? Con Saga de Géminis ese verbo no existía. Todo lo que hacía le parecía divertido y genial. ¡Quería ser tan lista como él! Lástima que ella jamás sería un Santo, pero se propuso que sería la mejor de los escuderos de Atenea.

Lamentablemente ese sería el último Eurovisión que vería con Saga, hasta 1989. Claro que él no recordaba haberlo visto con ella, porque parecía que Ares le había muchos de los recuerdos felices, pero al menos ahora él no tendría que explicarle lo que ocurría. No pudo evitar una sonrisa alegre al ver a Grecia por allí. Tal parecía que se había cumplido su deseo de que participara en el Festival.

 **No sé si esto vaya a gustar demasiado, pero lo usé para unir dos de las cosas que más me gustan, escribir y la música. De nuevo las víctimas son Saga y Danae, pero esto no tiene mucho de romántico porque tienen 6 y 14 años respectivamente. Esta edición fue el 7 de abril de 1973.**


End file.
